Soliloquies of Equestrian Royalty
by Horsegirl1234567
Summary: Everyday I put on the facade of happiness: I smile, I laugh, and I act like one should. Oh but if they knew of what I really thought, well it would just damn us all now wouldn't it? Alas, I have you to talk to, as silly as it is to talk to oneself, but at least it lifts the mask I wear in front of my subjects for a blissful moment. For a moment I am no longer a princess, but a pony
1. Thoughts of a Nightmare

Night's cloak hides me from their sight

As I escape from the piteous cries of ponies all around.

Time stretches long in what is only a minute,

And I know I will have to face my wrongs.

But oh rejoice in the pleasure of the dark,

For but a moment the world is united,

To face a common enemy.

Hark, the wind howls with the strength of a timber wolves' lungs,

Racing through the trees so they may gimpse upon the beast that has brought the new world.

But I run. If death prorogued, than I shall never repent my sins,

for my quest is complete in the eyes of all but the shallow beings behind me.

The icy pang of their breeze chills my bone, and I am naked in defense.

My stars dance around me, sheltering my coat from some of its bite.

For now there is peace, though no change to suggest.

At this moment, a newborn would not know peace from disharmony.

The goddess cries for me, weeping for my return, but alas, I am no longer here.

By love who first did prompt me to act, but not for the witch that calls herself family.

No, i shine brighter than thee, and if thou dost love, thou will surrender.

But does she truly cry for me? No, she cries for what is no longer here.

She cries for the past, and weeps for herself and her mistakes.

She does not cry for me, but for what I should have been.

Her sun no longer burns, and only a sensation in her breast is left aflame.

By yonder blessed moon I find my way back,

to the fortress of its mighty towers and stainless windows,

shining down on the kingdom to see how she may shine ever brighter than anything else.

Her time is ending; she shall fall to my horn and might.

I swear by the constant moon that she will fall, and we will rejoice

in the ever bounty riches of night's embrace.

Ponies, ponies come to me so that we may rise above the pony who dost control us!

Ponies! Embrace me and we shall lead new legacies to be woven.

'Ay, thou have retuned," she says, soft and quiet.

Her head rests on her hooves as she laid stoically on a cushion.

Oh how I wish those hooves to burst aflame so they may engulf her in her own heat!

Does she not see what I see!

'Keep no peace in thy breast, for I am here for my throne.

'Nevermore shall they shun my night, nor sleep through my showers.

The final dusk has set and the moon shall hang ever brilliant

in its permanent canvas of ebony light.'

'Dearest one thou doesn't have the slightest clue of what thy want.'

She said it as if she knew everything. And though I hate to admit it,

She was right. But oh if she knew everything would fall apart,

so no, I keep this truth buried.

'I know that your frowning day serves no purpose more than

to guide the drunk home from a brawl. Your light brings stress

and the commitments that are put off for the peaceful night.'

'I shall not fight you. I love you sister Luna.

Thy nighttime eternal shall damn us all to a devastating fate,

so listen to reason or thy shall be shunned and guilted for

the remainder of thou's everlasting lifetime.'

Her eyes pleaded for something that twas no longer present

anywhere but in a deep corner that not even Harmony could

reach at the moment.

'I am not thy Luna anymore! For this eternal night I shall be

Nightmare Moon! Goddess of the darkness and shadows!'

'Thou are not thyself, and I plead for the return of the pony I love dearly.

Release her thou sorceresses of lies and evil!'

'Thy head will bleed at my hooves, nay, shall crumble!

Turn and draw Celestia of days!'

'So be it,' she said, hanging her head low to the marble.

So weak, so pathetic. But then a burning light grew

and I knew this battle was not over.

To describe it would be tiresome, for all foals know the ending.

I knew not of how my story would be told, and in truth I barely remember it.

The sweeter rest was hers for that night, but oh how I shall haunt her.

The next morning the sun shot hues of pink across the eastern clouds

and watched from above as my ponies rejoiced for the day,

and it crippled my heart for good.

Five hundred years since I had lain with a lover,

one to hold me tight and worship me as a god.

I have forgot his name and all the woe it used to carry in it.

And although he hath wounded me, I bore no hatred.

Celestia bears the brunt of my anger, soaking in her sun

as she does the love of our ponies. To love my sister was

no longer optional, her having betrayed me the moment

she grasped the limelight in her eyes steering the light ever in her favor.

I'll tell thee my intercession steads my foe for the light has been taken

and I am to be shrouded in the very dark i brought about.

Irony is a funny thing.

The black eye of the white wench hath forever shielded me away

from what is hers, and I lay locked in the mass I just wanted more to admire.

I keep time, distance, all that my matter in my return if I am ever to break away.

Four hundred years past, and thous lullabies hath reached my ears,

and I part of me years for more, but I shun thy songs for they are wretched.

such is the weight of thy heavy crown that I hope thy succumb to the darkness

And turn against thy ponies as they believed I have done.

Live with burden upon they soul, for thou hath made me my Nightmare.

There is a reason the moon holds an easy glare, for

I shall return, and thou shall thank me for lifting the burden of life from thou.


	2. Thoughts of a Goddess

Two sisters alike in dignity, or so it seemed.

Destined to be together until the end of time.

But the path diverges one day, and she leaves me.

She leaves me all alone.

Do with her absence bury my grace,

She steals away my heart, sealing it within her

Somewhere. I know she is still in there waiting for me to save her

And yet I cannot.

The quarrel is between me and her, therefore no other knows my pain.

I ache for her to touch her ivory horn to mine as if we were children again,

sending secret messages through the interaction. So childish, so naive,

And I miss it more than I can express.

Rebellious nobles, enemies striking my kingdom.

Spring forth my duties day by day, do they not hear my cries of sorrow?

As I raise the the moon I teeter on pain of torture.

Glare back at me, I see thee, but thou must forgive me.

The morrow cannot approach these eyes soon enough,

for at least I can set thee to rest from my vision.

I know thy do not weep for me, but I weep for thou.

I didn't mean to sister, but as a wise ruler, I must.

Where art thou Luna, why must you hid behind your pseudonym?

Allow me to wake from your Nightmare, allow yourself to greet the dawn on your own hooves.

An hour before the worshipped sun, come to me and be tamed.

The harmony is gone, it is evident. My tears the only steady part of my life.

Tears augment the freshly dewed grass as I pace my lowered dusk.

Some nights I steel into the covet of woods, resting in our old abode,

Memories seducing me to meet thou in my dreams.

'Does she still do that?' I wonder. Can she still do that?

The fun we would have, oh but not at the time.

I would wake furious from her intolerable pranks of my dreamscape,

for she had pursued her humor, not mine.

Love is smoke, for we see what we can before it is gone.

If that is the case, I wish that fire could burn for eternity.

Tell me in sadness, why it is I still hold on to love for her?

Sadly tell me why!

Saddest of all is that others do not miss their princess as I do.

They think to be ruled by me, forget to think of her.

Her darkness clouding their minds as it did hers.

I would call her exquisite, but they say a witch.

If I could take the night, oh how I would with speed!

To see precious treasure of a twinkle in her eye would be worth it.

Years pass with the 'advice' to take on my roll as Queen of Equestria,

but thou cannot teach me to forget what I used to live for.

But Luna is bound as well as I am.

She to the moon as I am to my duties.

When she turned down my suit it broke me,

And she made the choice her own.

I must be the hopeful pony on Earth as she broods in space.

To see her hanging up there is devastating, as if I hadn't expressed that already.

The sun is starting to tire me, and I wonder how much longer I'll last without her.

I just miss her so.

My weakness is showing in my tired eyes. my fur and mane dwindling

to a sad grey. The shimmer of my magic is gone without her.

I'm lost, so lost without her. I need love, friendship, guidance.

I just need somepony to go through all of this with.

The sun reflects light, hope, and happiness.

Goddess of the sun should reflect the same, but instead

it brings only sour taste to my throat. Do not kneel to me,

For I am not who I seem.

My life only maintains the falsehood pressured onto me

by the nobles who control my political reign. Thus none is

fair in my kingdom's law, but I have no control. My will is

broken, as is my spirit. Tears turn to fires that cannot be doused

I shall not have any rejoice in my splendor as long as I rule alone.

One fire burns while another one flickers, and I extinguish all

with the greatest flame of all. But my flame is a curse,

cast upon me by the responsibilities thrust upon myself

by royalty past.

Someone release me from this unholy cycle of life!

The sun will rise without me, I will find a way,

just as the moon rises without Luna.

My light burned bright back then, but as all it has burned out.

Why mother, why art thou mad? Why have thou forsaken me

with such heartache that I cannot rest without tears and pain?

Why have thou cursed us to a life of tragedy? Art thou testing me?

Let me fail thy test so I may be alone!

I can no longer beckon one with untainted eye,

for to all I am the elegant goddess, but please

allow me to be a pony. Allow me to frolic in the fields with

my departed sister in the years that have passed far too many.

Lullay moon princess, be in peace in thy prison.

For I have sealed thee to think, and broken my mind in the process.

But I know it shall be worth while, for one day, another will harness our Harmony,

And Discord, nor Windigoes nor King Sombra himself will keep him or her down.

They will reflect our friendship, our loyalty to Equestria, my generosity, your laughter,

My honesty, and your kindness. They will have our combined magic,

And maybe one day they shall rule beside us, for if they succeed,

I would be forever in their debt, for they would have retuned thee to me.

They will free thee, and we shall be together for eternity,

As we were made to be.


End file.
